A terrible driving lesson
by Debapriya
Summary: Its a funny story


A terrible driving lesson

Brianna had her new car, and she desired to get a driving lesson but she was forced to learn it by her own as she found no one to teach her perfectly.. she visited trainers but they avoid the fact to teach her a driving lesson with showing some problems.. so Brianna found herself alone to learn the thing..

At a parking lot a green haired boy was walking on the road, he was Drew... he was there wondering alone or might be taking a little walk unaware of a sudden incident... Drew was just turned to the road walked on the zebra crossing and after a while he made his way to the nearby villa.. there was a little street on it..Drew went to it and was walking alone by the sight of the sun set, then suddenly he almost got hit but carefully dodged a running car..the car was trembling down on the road and acting like a mad or drunk person driving it.. the car stopped in front of the gate that lead passengers to the villa.. Drew came to the car to see if the driver was a little disturbed.. Drew looked and then the driver got down from the front seat.. "I am sorry sir!" a girl apologised.. "Brianna!" Drew shouted in surprise.. "So you were the one who was driving?" Drew asked smiling.. "Yes! I am sorry..." Brianna apologised...

"Well looks like you don't have any driving lesson.." Drew assured.. "Yeah! That's right" Brianna replied..

"Well I guess you should have a driving lesson before you drive or it will be dangerous.." Drew said.. "Hmmmm!... hey Drew can you drive..?" Brianna asked.. "Yes! I can." Drew said... "Can you teach me..please please please..." Brianna pleaded... "Not now..I am busy now but I will teach you sure meet me tomorrow.." Drew replied back..

"Ok!" Brianna said..

Next morning...

"So Brianna are you ready?" Drew asked a happy Brianna..

"Yes I am ready.." Brianna said..

She was sitting inside the car with Drew.. she was sitting on the driving seat and Drew was sitting by the side of Brianna..

"Brianna did you check all over your car?..I mean everything..the engine, all the machinery parts..and the petrol?" Drew asked..

"Yes Mr. Drew I have checked everything, all the windows and also washed the glasses of the windows so I can watch my pretty face on it while driving.." Brianna said..

"Wow that's so cute Brianna but while driving you should watch infront of you.." Drew advised..

"Don't worry Mr. Drew I can manage, so shall we start?" Brianna asked hopefully.. Drew nodded and Brianna started the engine and ran the car in high speed.. "Wooo Brianna why so speedy?" Drew fearfully asked.. "But why?" Brianna asked.. "You are learning so don't do anything before you learn it perfectly." Drew said..

"Got it!" Brianna said and decreased the speed of the car and drove it like a turtle..

"Is it ok Mr. Drew?" she asked seriously...

"No it's tooooo ok!" Drew annoyingly said back..

"So what should I do?" Brianna asked..

"Let me drive" Drew said and the car was stopped then Drew got down and changed his seat with Brianna..

And then Drew started the car and drove it with normal speed..

"Wowww Mr. Drew you are awesome!" Brianna chuckled..

"Well I am just doing it smoothly.." Drew said..

They crossed the mountain area and then found themselves lost in divided forest behind the mountains..

"Mmmmmmmr. Drew where are we?" Brianna said fearfully..

"Don't know but we should drive back the car..because it is a forest and we can't take the risk.." Drew said..

"So then let's do it" Brianna admitted..

Drew tried to turn back the car as they found the petrol of the car had been finished.. Drew failed to start it and they got down from the car..

"Wow Brianna thank you.. I told you to check everything and you didn't even say to me that there was not enough petrol.." Drew scolded..

"Please don't beat me!" Brianna cried..

"Ok! What we gonna do now?" Drew said to himself..

"I can see a little house there.." Brianna said..

"Well let's go then we at least can find a way to go back" Drew said as they two went there and also Brianna locked the car..

They found it was a cottage like place..

They got in called out for help but found no one as they were planning to return back the door suddenly slammed behind them locking them inside the house..

"Brianna!" Drew looked at her... Brianna was trembling in fear as she found herself like that.. then some ghost figures surrounded them..

"Who are they..?" Brianna asked with bigger eyes.. Drew's eyes also widened to see something like that..

"We are gonna finish you.." some voices said..

"Run with me.." Drew said with dragging Brianna with him..

They got into another room and hid them there..

"Mr. Drew what we gonna do now?" Brianna asked..

"I don't really know.." Drew's voice rose in Brianna's ears.. suddenly with a smashing noise they saw the doors broken down on the floor and the things came inside..

"Do you guys think you can hide..?" a voice said as one of them shot Brianna.. Brianna fell on the ground..

"No Brianna" Drew screamed and held Brianna.. Drew saw blood over Brianna's belly where she got the shot..

The ghost like things giggled and removed their costumes and revealed themselves as human beings..

they were actually the cottage owners..whenever someone visited their cottage they welcomed them like that..

"How was that? I know you two must be scared.." one of them said..

Drew stared at them surprisingly then burst out his words..

"You guys are so evil how can you kill a girl like this with cold blood and then play nice..?" Drew shouted on them..

"We didn't kill the girl we just hit her with fake gun, which unleashed the glue like red jam and it got stamped on her belly..that's all..she is not dead.." one of them said...

"What?" Drew said holding a senseless Brianna..

"Yes just a jam buddy.." another one said..

"Wowww! The jam is tasty" Brianna said as she sat up in Drew's arms..

"Briannaaaa! Why were you acting dead? Playing game on me?" Drew shouted on Brianna for her prank..

"But actually I thought that I am almost dead..he he he" Brianna sweetly said..

Drew stood up with Brianna..

"Woww..you guys were nice..lets play it again.." the cottage owners said.. "No thank you.." Drew refused and held Brianna's hand and left the cottage behind..they managed to have a fuel tank which they found under the back seat of the car..they almost unnoticed it at first as they got so tensed that time..Brianna also forgot about it..

They were then coming back from that place, a very annoyed Drew was driving the car and Brianna was there sitting by his side.. they returned back to the mountain villa and came to the locality..they sighed as they finally came back properly before the evening..

In that cottage..

The people who were playing the game were actually something else..

"I love to scare people" one of them said..

"Me too..ha ha ha..that girl and the boy..ohh! I loved them..they were so sweet to play with.." another one said..

"They thought that we are just humans playing games as ghosts..ha ha ha.." first one said..

"I loved to scare the teenagers when I was alive.." other one said..

"Yeah! we will keep our game and yes we will always scare the people whom we will have here..ha ha ha ha.." they said as they all gone vanished into dark.. on the back of the cottage which Drew and Brianna forgot to notice..there were three graves with the names of Gregson, Barry and Richard, the three owners of the cottage..


End file.
